Case 2: Mai's Secret
by BloodyRose5344
Summary: Mai and the gang get a case that will finally shed some light on the darkest memories of our young trouble making girl and our dark Naru. But what will Naru do when she and him are put in danger? Read and find out, but at your own risk. Cause once you've entered, there is no way out till the very grusome end. But as a warning, it takes me a while to update, so be patient.RatedM R
1. Chapter 1

_Case 2: Mai's secrets._

_9/13/11_

_Chapter 1: Leave me alone!_

_Mai's POV:_

As I walked out of apartment, I could tell someone was watching me. At first, I thought nothing of it, but as I went past a dark alley way next to my work, SPR, someone grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows. I tried to scream, but the persons hand was firmly on covering my mouth.

"Scream and I will kill you. Understand?" a deep voice asked next to my ear. I nodded my head vigorously. The man slowly took his hand away from my mouth, only to grab my arm in a painfully tight grip.

"Please don't hurt me, sir. I have done nothing wrong." I asked trying to keep from screaming for help.

"Well, do as I say, and you won't get hurt. Now, follow." The man said as he pulled me from the alley way, and into SPR.

As we walked into the office, I saw Monk, Ayako, Masaku, Lin, John, Yasu, Modoka, and worsted of all, Naru. L

At the sight of me, Monk and Lin made their way over to me, but the man pulled a gun.

"Yuisaka, long time no see. Now, please let my assistant go, and put that useless weapon away." Naru stated a hint of anger in his voice.

"Now, we both know I can't do that, Mr. Oliver Davis/Noll/Kazuya Shibuya/Naru. Who ever you are." The man, Yuisaka said as he started to touch me in places he shouldn't. Finally, I started to cry and plead with Yuisaka to let me go, though, instead, he simply started to fondle me even more. We could all see Naru getting angrier. But he didn't have a chance to do anything, because when Yuisaka tried to go a step further, I got so scared that when I yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" a large burst of white hot energy burst from my skin, sending Yuisaka flying out the door, and the door shut right after.

All was silent as I lay there on the floor sobbing. Soon, the silents was broken by Naru walking over to me and saying "Here, I will take you home, you do not have to work today. Just let me get my things and I will help you to my car." Naru said, gently helping me to stand, only for me to fall to my knees. Naru just let me sit there so he could get his stuff from his office. Once he was done, he picked me up, and took me to his car.

**Sorry its so short, I just wanted to get it started. Next chapter will take a few days, maybe a week. But, only cause it will be REEEEEEEAAAAAALLLLYYYYYY long. R&R! tell what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Case 2: Mai's secrets. _

_9/13/11_

_Chapter 2: The Truth Reviled. Part 1_

_Naru's POV_

As I drove Mai home, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened back at the office.

_'That wasn't me who did that. Though it did happen right after Mai yelled so…'_

"NO! That is impossible. She cant have that much power in her, can she?" I said, not realizing that I was speaking rather loudly.

"Naru, are you okay?" Mai asked from next to me.

_'danm! I hoped she didn't here me.'_

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied rather darkly.

"Good, now can you explain how Yuisaka and you know each other? And why he did that to me." Mai said quietly.

"Not yet." I said, and then added, "here we are, you live in a small apartment."

_'Maybe she does have more power then me? Wait, is that possible? Well, I guess I will find out after all her questions are answered.' _I thought as I remembered that time when she started to cry, and the whole danm office shook. Now, Oliver Davis, can say a 16 year old girl scared me shitless.

After we were inside her home, she started asking questions, and I gave the answers.

**20 minutes later**

"Ok so I have answered all of your questions, now answer one, what are your secret, Mai?" I asked in one long breath. Confusion contorted Mai's face, then realization hit her. And soothe story began…

**CLIFF HANGER! HEHEHEHEH! IAM SO EVIL! But if you want to know more, wait for 2 weeks, that is how long it will take me to update, the next chapter will be all about Mai's past. you will here Naru's and Yuisaka's story later on.**

**_Ps: this story is not related to Blood Water Camp. My first fanfic._**


End file.
